


fairytale

by softpink



Series: be my honey [1]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, handjobs, jaehyun cries lmao mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpink/pseuds/softpink
Summary: part 3 of a 7 part smut series i wrote (and never finished) last year.chahun only pulls jaehyun closer, and for a moment, they almost feel like a fairytale.





	fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first chahun/jaehyun smut i ever wrote. i don’t think i’ll write for them again since my thoughts about real people smut had changed since i wrote this but! i thought i might as well post since these works would have never seen the light of day otherwise.
> 
> also. jaehyun cries. a lot. too much actually.

chahun has a shy nurturing personality and he'd want to make sure jaehyun was completely comfortable and emotionally prepared for anything they do.

while jaehyun, although full of energy and ambition, would probably feel hesitant, but thankful for chahun's patience. he'd also want to make sure he wasn't pushing anything on chahun, and also make sure they're both okay and ready for everything they do.

it'd start with chahun asking if jaehyun's ever thought about them having sex. they're cuddling and chahun is playing his jaehyun's hair as jaehyun draws little hearts with his fingertips on chahun's arm. jaehyun would shrug and ask if chahun has ever thought about it. chahun admits he has, but he doesn't know if jaehyun feels the same. quickly, jaehyun agrees and confesses it's crossed his mind a couple times. he goes on to say he's had anxious thoughts about how it would work, and how it would feel given they were friends for a considerable amount of time before dating.

at the time only jaehyun has seen chahun naked once. it had only been for a moment when he'd accidentally walked in on chahun's shower, but still, jaehyun feels like there's an imbalance in their experiences with each other's bodies. 

jaehyun is skinny but muscled. his stomach is firm and his thighs are tough but lacking. his ass is a handful, but just small enough to fit in chahun's hands.

on the flip side, jaehyun is much more familiar with chahun's body. aside from their freak encounter in the washroom, jaehyun's hands can trace chahun's abdomen by memory. he slides his hands up his boyfriend's shirt whenever possible. he's familiar with the smooth surface of chahun's pecs, and the way he jolts whenever jaehyun's fingers find a way to tease his nipples.

they've slept shirtless together, in their boxers and socks. it's not foreign to see each other's bare chests, but jaehyun still feels like chahun isn't informed about the quirks and pleasures of his [ jaehyun's ] body. 

they talk and decide the best thing to do is take it one step at a time. the first one is chahun getting jaehyun off with his hands. 

one night, the night they decided to get busy, jaehyun not-so-inconspicuously ropes chahun into some kissing when they should be asleep. it becomes heated and quickly both are shedding clothes.

chahun’s tugging at the bottom of jaehyun’s shirt as he forces his tongue into jaehyun’s mouth. jaehyun winces and pushes chahun off him, but not far enough for chahun to take his hand from around jaehyun’s neck.

“why do i need to take my shirt off?” jaehyun says quickly, a little quiver in his voice.

there's a look of confusion on chahun’s face for a moment, “because if you cum-”

“when,” jaehyun corrects him, “when i cum.”

chahun is flattered by jaehyun’s confidence in him, “when you cum, if i don't take this off you're gonna get it all over your shirt.”

jaehyun nods and feels stupid for not realizing what chahun was doing at first. chahun’s about to speak again before jaehyun cuts him off.

“it's with you, so of course i’m gonna,” now jaehyun’s the one tugging at his shirt, “rock my world, cha hun”

chahun’s this close to letting out a little chuckle. a shy grin is dawning on his face as he lifts jaehyun’s shirt over his head.

there's a subtle gasp from jaehyun as he watches chahun chuck his shirt across the room. chahun barely takes the time to let jaehyun's chest adjust to the cool air before pressing his fingertips against his boyfriend's nipples. jaehyun's nearly shrieks but keeps his cool as both their pants are discarded.

it's not long before chahun's hands are dragging jaehyun's boxers down his legs. as soon as they're off, chahun's about to pull back to look at the beauty that is kim jaehyun, but jaehyun keeps a hold on his [ chahun's ] neck.

"your shirt- take it off" jaehyun orders.

"why"

jaehyun feels like he shouldn't have to explain it, "because it's weird if i'm the only one without a shirt."

chahun is amused. although he sees jaehyun's point.

"hun~" jaehyun whines, pulling at the hem of chahun's tshirt, "come on, don't make me say it again"

chahun puts his hands up in defeat and pulls his shirt up and off his body. it joins the pile of forgotten clothes on the floor of his dorm bedroom and he can finally get back to the task at hand.

it's not the first time jaehyun's got a handjob, certainly not the last. but it is the first time chahun sees jaehyun completely rid of his clothes. chahun takes a couple breathes to admire jaehyun. he stares his boyfriend down, familiarizing himself with the parts of jaehyun's body he already knows. he focuses on his neck first, looking at his faded hickeys and scarlet lovebites chahun's already had the pleasure of placing. he looks down at the thin waist his hands fit so nicely around. jaehyun's long legs wrap themselves around chahun's form, pulling him closer until chahun can't ignore the reason jaehyun's laid out like this. jaehyun's cock is just as pretty as chahun expected. even more, if that's possible. he looks at jaehyun for a sign. receiving a small nod and a muted whimper from the boy below him, chahun takes jaehyun in his hands, running his thumb over his head, a kind look in his eyes.

immediately, jaehyun's legs start to twitch. his right calf jolts as soon as chahun starts to stroke him, effectively kicking chahun in the back. chahun chuckles lightly and leans down to kiss jaehyun. he sets a soft smooch on jaehyun's lips, then rocks forward, resting his head against jaehyun's. 

"relax," he starts. his voice is quiet but not quite whispering, "you trust me, i'm not gonna hurt you."

jaehyun nods as soon as the words leave chahun's mouth. chahun smiles and leans down again. he takes jaehyun's bottom lip between his own and starts to kiss him again. jaehyun kisses back just as quickly as chahun has started. he rolls his hips forward into chahun's fist. soon, chahun feels like he's calmed down jaehyun enough to starts moving his hand again.

chahun runs his fingers up and down jaehyun's length, his other hand is tangled in the side of jaehyun's hair, playing with it just like he had when the whole conversation began. one of jaehyun's arms is wrapped around chahun's shoulders, pulling him desperately closer to his [ jaehyun's ] body. the other is similarly, also threading soft touches into the back of chahun's undercut. his fingers slide through the short hairs at the nape of chahun's neck, all while continuing to kiss the boy of his dreams.

chahun is still jacking off jaehyun. his hand is awkwardly squished between their bodies and it's challenging to move the way he wants to. it doesn't start to become a problem for a while. barely noticing the way his wrist is bent and splayed against his abs, chahun moves his lips from jaehyun's to just behind the boy's ear.

"tell me if it's too much, okay?" he utters before licking a stripe up jaehyun's neck right back to the dip between jaehyun's skull and his jaw.

jaehyun takes a breath and runs his hand from chahun's hair down his back. "i will," jaehyun begins, "but don't stop. make me squirm and whine, hun. i want to feel my legs shake around your body," he says, hiking his legs up further on chahun's waist, "don't you want that, babe?"

chahun takes a second or two to realize what jaehyun is saying. it's all sudden as jaehyun's hand slides down his back, nails gracing the unblemished skin of his shoulder blades. quickly, jaehyun is speaking, telling him what he wants, to make him squirm and whine; it's exactly what chahun is aiming for. jaehyun's ankles are suddenly hooked up higher on chahun's body. chahun can feel the way jaehyun's hem string is spasming with each down-stroke chahun is working. 

after stroking jaehyun, hand compressed between them, chahun leans back, face not even four inches from his boyfriend's own. he moves his hand from jaehyun's hair down to meet his other. chahun takes the base of jaehyun's cock in his hand, using his other to rub circles into his balls [ i literally can't think of another word for balls that doesn't sound so.. lewd. sorry ]. jaehyun's neck tightens up. he jumps at the feeling, his toes curl and his head falls to the side of his pillow. 

chahun looks down at his boyfriend, profile creating a silhouette-like shadow on the pale fabric of the pillow below him. chahun is continually astonished by the beauty of his boyfriend. he runs his fingers back up jaehyun's length, thumb once again teasing his head. 

a small whimper escapes jaehyun's mouth as chahun does this. just as soon as he's vocalized, a soft blush appears across his cheeks. jaehyun keeps his eyes closed, but he can feel his face heating up. he doesn't even want to think about the smirk drawn across chahun's face. jaehyun brings the hand resting on chahun's back up to his eyes, he covers his eyes and his cheeks, hiding the blush chahun so graciously created.

a light giggle comes from chahun. he takes his hands from jaehyun's base, the dryer of the two, given his other hands is now glistening with jaehyun's precum. chahun's hand grips jaehyun's wrist softly, he pulls jaehyun's hand from his face, revealing his reddened cheeks and tear-stained eyelashes.

a shock runs through chahun's body. his motherly instincts kick in and immediately he's holding onto jaehyun's face. his thumb wipes under jaehyun's damp eyes. a pout replaces the smile on chahun's face, but not for one second does he stop the magic he's working in between jaehyun's legs.

chahun slows down his pace. his strokes become further apart as he looks down at jaehyun's teary-eyed expression. finally, jaehyun opens his eyes. he bats his eyelashes a couple times, ridding them of any tears still caught in between his lashes. the next thing he sees is chahun above him, looking down so softly, so ready to take care of him [ jaehyun ] like always. jaehyun lifts his free hand to hold the back of chahun's where it rests against his face. chahun lets go of jaehyun's bloated cheek, lacing their fingers together, he holds jaehyun's hand down on the bed.

soon, chahun leans down again. he starts to place small kisses on jaehyun's cheeks. he can feel the heat of jaehyun's skin under his lips as he moves them across jaehyun's face. the skin is salty-tasting and damp under jaehyun's eyes, but chahun doesn't mind as he licks the remainder of jaehyun's tears from his face. jaehyun is whimpering under his touch, chahun is still running his thumb over jaehyun's slit, making jaehyun let out small peeps and little moans as the act continues.

chahun pulls his face back from jaehyun's just enough to see his whole expression. jaehyun's closed his eyes again, unaware that chahun's pulled back. jaehyun's lips are swelling up as he digs his teeth further into them. he's muting his noises, in fear that someone, even chahun, would hear his whimpering. he's embarrassed by this slightly. his blush and tears are explanatory. he's not crying because he's sad, or upset, or uncomfortable. he's simply overwhelmed. overwhelmed by the feeling chahun is giving him, and the implications of what they're doing. he's shaking and nervous and frantically trying to keep himself still despite his earlier pleas of squirming under chahun's touch. he's overwhelmed by the weight of chahun on top of him, and the way his legs are starting to twitch again. most of all he's overwhelmed by his absolute and utter love for chahun. and his love of what they're doing, his love of chahun wanting to take it slow. it's all overwhelming for jaehyun and tears starts to spill from his eyes again.

though, chahun is quick to wipe them away. taking his other hand from jaehyun's cock, chahun wipes his fingers on the bedsheets, making a wet patch where jaehyun's precum is dripping onto the sheets. having a dry, or at least semi-dry hand now, chahun's fingertips soak up the tears rolling down jaehyun's cheeks.

"look at me, jaehyun," chahun's lips are barely moving, just enough for jaehyun to hear him, "can you do that for me? just open your eyes."

jaehyun's eyes open slowly, he squeezes chahun's hand in his own, still pinned against the bed. 

chahun smiles down at him, "that wasn't so hard, was it?"

a little nod comes from jaehyun. who's now beginning to feel the absence of chahun's hand on his cock. he can feel himself throb and twitch without chahun there to control him. his whimpering starts again and he almost turns away but chahun is leaning down to kiss him again and- there it is, chahun's hand is back on his length.

when chahun pulls away, jaehyun can now see his kisses are a way to get jaehyun to focus again. and he does. jaehyun looks up at chahun and locks eyes with him. they don't say anything for a long time as chahun continues to stimulate jaehyun as much as he can with one hand.

"are you okay?" chahun finally says, squeezing jaehyun's hand just like his boyfriend had before.

"it's just-" jaehyun tries to start, his voice cracks and he feels like crying again, "just so foreign to feel your hands on me like this."

chahun nods, "but you like it?"

"i love it," jaehyun takes a risk, he bucks his hips up into chahun's hand. chahun nearly gasps as jaehyun jolts forward and into his fist, "now get me off, please. i promise i won't cry anymore."

chahun speeds up his pace, he plants a kiss on jaehyun's nose, "and even if you did, i'd still love you."

as chahun's hand is moving faster, and harder against jaehyun, the drummer gasps at first, then flat out moans as chahun smiles down at him once more, "i love you too," jaehyun says as he pulls chahun down to snog him again, "so, so much."

chahun just grins into their kiss. he removes his hand from jaehyun's and brings it back down to jaehyun's now overstimmed heat. he's swirling his palm around jaehyun's head as his other hand strokes his boyfriend's length. soon after, chahun can feel jaehyun's right leg start to spasm in pulses against his hip.

"you getting close?" he asks jaehyun, pulling back from his lips to speak.

jaehyun nods, "so close," as chahun isn't there to silence his whining, a short yelp jumps from his mouth. "i wanna cum, hun"

"i know you do," chahun is adding pressure to his strokes, enjoying the way the faster he goes, the faster jaehyun's leg twitches, "do you wanna be kissing when it happens, or no?"

jaehyun shakes his head "no- no, i wanna," he pulls chahun down for a final kiss before his climax. "i wanna see your face when i cum"

"humour me"

"i wanna see you watch me reach my limit," jaehyun's never considered himself a dirty talker. he feels awkward and shy about it afterwards, but right now he's in the moment. his body jolts as he tries to finish his thought. "and i want you to see me cum, and know you got me there."

chahun sighs, "...jaehyun"

a nearly pained expression comes across jaehyun's face as he stares back into chahun's eyes, "hun," his voice is breathy and exasperated.

in the moments before jaehyun's body starts to shake, he closes his eyes again. it's a reflex as he feels his stomach finally contract almost dramatically. he throws his head back and it's right then that chahun realizes what's about to happen.

he's frantically stroking jaehyun as hard as he feels isn't gonna hurt. chahun looks at jaehyun, watches as his jaw drops open and he lets out one last squeal before he reaches his end.

suddenly jaehyun's body is shaking almost violently. his orgasm hits him with the force of a truck, chahun has to bring a hand back up to hold his [ jaehyun's ] body down onto the bed. chahun then moves his vision back down to jaehyun's abs, he watches jaehyun's cum start to spurt out in time with the way his body convulses. jaehyun's now moaning, it's quiet but it's definitely past whimpering. his moans are in sync with the way his stomach tenses as ropes of cum paint his abdomen. his chest rises and falls as he can still feel chahun stroking him through it.

then it feels like a second wave hits him, and jaehyun's legs won't stop shaking. his toes are once again curled against chahun's back and for a moment jaehyun feels like he's gonna be on cloud nine forever.

it all dies down just as quickly as it started and jaehyun opens his eyes again. he looks down at himself, cum running down his abs and collecting by his belly button. he laughs softly, it looks kinda funny. chahun is still holding his cock as it softens in his hands. his boyfriend is running his thumb over the tip, excess cum soaking in the soft pads of his fingers.

"you came." chahun exclaims, sighing as he says it, like a weight is lifted off his shoulders.

"i came." jaehyun repeats, a little laugh in his voice. both their heads are spinning and neither knows what to say.

after a moment, jaehyun unwraps his legs from chahun. his thighs are weak and tired-feeling after convulsing so much. jaehyun lets his body go limp against the bed. chahun climbs off of him. he takes his place on the bed next to jaehyun, and takes his boyfriend up in his arms.

jaehyun can feel the tacky feeling of chahun's cum-covered hands on his skin. they lay like that. not saying anything, chahun's chest is heaving against jaehyun's back. even now, the aftershocks of jaehyun's orgasm are beginning to fade. his calf twitches against chahun's. it's a little startling because chahun tangled their legs together when he had laid down only minutes ago.

"you were breathtaking," chahun whispers into the back of jaehyun's neck. his cheesy side comes out, unfiltered by their post-coital haze "i've never seen you look so comfortable around me."

jaehyun swears he’s trying not to blush, "that's because you made me feel comfortable," he sighs just like chahun had, feeling 10 pounds lighter. "you make me feel special, hun."

chahun chuckles softly, "just because i got all sentimental and cheesy doesn't mean you can too."

"i love you, you cheeseball."

"i love you too," chahun feels stupid and gooey and fears if they keep talking like this his heart is going to melt. "but my hands are sticky, and your abs are sticky, and i'm sure your dick feels super weird, and i don't want my room to smell like cum for the rest of the week. so let's get you cleaned up. and me.. let's get both of us cleaned up."

"that sounds smart." jaehyun has to get chahun to roll him out of bed. he winces as his elbow brushes the place where chahun had wiped his hands on the sheet.

ten minutes later and chahun's already cleaned up jaehyun's abs, and otherwise. he's washed his hands and left the bathroom to get changed into something more pajama-like. chahun looks for some sweatpants and a graphic tee as jaehyun's pees [ always pee after sex, kids ] and has another set of sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt ready for jaehyun when he leaves the bathroom. now jaehyun gets dressed as chahun changes the bedsheets and picks their clothes up off the floor. after, they both stand next to each other in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing their teeth.

it's mundane, and domestic as the boys stand there together, nothing but the sounds of the air conditioner and their toothbrushes filling the empty air. chahun's the first to rinse his mouth, then fills up another cup for jaehyun to do the same. after they're both done and ready to finally get some sleep, chahun wraps his arms around jaehyun's waist. he put his chin on jaehyun's shoulder and looks at their reflection in the mirror. when he looks up, jaehyun's already smiling, and looking back at him.

"i'm proud of us," chahun finally says, tightening his arms around jaehyun's waist as he hugs his boyfriend from behind.

jaehyun pushes back against chahun's hold, "me too," he smiles again, but this time it's shy. they both fall back into reality and chahun becomes motherly as usual while jaehyun's sentimental façade fades.

"just think about it," jaehyun starts again, "next time i can suck your dick as much as you want."

chahun nearly chokes, "that's an idea for another day," jaehyun shakes his head, laughing and agreeing with chahun, "let's get to bed, please."

and the two of them collapse on chahun's bed again. jaehyun's resting his head and hand on chahun's chest and chahun has his arm wrapped around jaehyun's shoulder as he pulls the blanket up around them both. jaehyun snuggles into chahun and he presses small kisses to chahun's neck, where he soon buries his face. chahun only pulls jaehyun closer, and for a moment, they almost feel like a fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! theres a couple other parts to this series that i actually finished. i’ll post those too maybe. drop a comment if you’d wanna see them.
> 
> also, i’m always open to feedback/criticism/praise :’)


End file.
